Super Mario RPG2: The Tides of Time
by Captain Yoshikano
Summary: Mario and this time his brother Luigi are included in this new adventurous story! The only problem is, they've been captured by an evil Mushroom Pirate. Bowser, General Guy, and Toad have to go and save them by bringing back what the Pirate had lost.
1. Chapter1Dash1: The Meeting of the Two

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything of Nintendo, except for the name of Captain Heron Sataro because I made up that name. I also don't own anything of the history of Caeser, and I also don't own anything of Abbot & Costello.

**_Note From Author:_** This story is another second attempt of making a new Super Mario RPG2 story in my version though. So I hope that you all enjoy this 1st Chapter of mine, which has alot of funny stuff and also battling as well Smiles

_**Note From Author Part2:**_ The original story was in script form (Which I'm still working on by the way), but since I can't put it up here in script form... I now have to go through the whole thing and put it to normal form (I think that's stupid though, because it's much easier to read by script and you can tell of who is talking)._**  
**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter1-1: The Meeting of the Two**_

It was another nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom as usual, because nothing bad has happened lately just yet. Mario and Luigi were busy playing Badminton, while everyone else was busy doing, whatever the heck that they were doing. Then all of a sudden, the intercom had come on and Toad was talking in it.

**"Everyone, we have some breaking news to tell! Bowser's place is being under attack by some type of flying ship, which is no doubt a normal Frigate with a complete of 32 guns, with a lot of fire power! Mario Bros, we need you to come into the Throne Room immediately at once."**

So Toad was over in out, and the Mario Bros had went to the Throne Room immediately. The Chancellor had looked at them and said,

**"It is with out no doubt that, Bowser's place is under attack…"**

**"Yeah, we know that because Toad just told us and…"**

**"Shut up you at once!"**

Luigi had then shut up and he was now angry. The Chancellor had continued on talking.

**"Anyways, the place is being under attack and Bowser here needs our help."**

Mario and Luigi had looked at Bowser, and he seemed fine except some could tell that he actually wanted to go and cry.

**"I need you guys to go and help me to go and fend off my home, so what do you guys say?"**

**"Help you? Why should we?"**

Mario then looked at Luigi and said,

**"He's our friend, and not to mention that he got us out of a pizza of a problem."**

**"Hey remember, I wasn't there, so it didn't happen at all!"**

Bowser then looked at Luigi and said to him,**  
**

**"Oh yeah, well you were the leader of the Celebration Parade."**

**"……… Fine, we'll help you then."  
**

**"Hey, I was the one who said that he's our friend and so, friends help each other out.**

**"And then they backstab each other, just like what happened to Caesar…"**

**"Yes, but Bowser is not Brutus now is he?"**

Luigi then had a blank face, and he was completely quiet. Bowser had said to them,

**"I want to thank you both for helping me out."**

**"But we haven't done anything yet."**

**"I know that Luigi, but that's just incase that might end up dead later on today."**

The three of them were about to leave, but then the Chancellor had said to them,

**"Wait a minute!"**

They all had looked at him, and then he said,

**"Our fate is in your hands now."**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

Mario then looked at Luigi and said,

**"What he means by that Luigi is that, if we don't save Bowser's place, then our Kingdom might get what's coming to it from that flying ship, which is no doubt a normal Frigate with complete of 32 guns with a lot of fire power."**

**"Oh, I liked it better when you still were stupid from our last trip into the past!"**

**"Yeah, that's what happens when you go back into time, well for me that is "**

Luigi then gave him a dirty look, and so… The three of them were off and they had went outside of the castle. Luigi had looked at Bowser and he asked,

**"So, where's our ride?"**

**"It's up there."**

Bowser had said to him while pointing up into the air.

**"HOLY CRAP!"**

**"Oh cool, it's a Ship-Of-The-Line with a complete 50 guns instead of a normal 48 guns I think if I'm not mistaking."**

**"Yes, it sure is indeed Mario."**

Luigi had looked at Bowser and asked,

**"Where on earth did you get this?"**

**"This ship was built in Seaside Town."**

**"Hmm, I would've guessed about that one, but if it's here then who's protecting your place?"**

**"The General Guy is."**

**"But who is the general guy that is protecting your place?"**

**"The General Guy."**

**"Why won't you tell me who the general guy is?"**

**"But I am telling you who he is!"**

**"No you're not! You keep on telling me that a general guy is protecting you place, right?"**

**"Why yes of course."**

**"Then let me ask you this… The general guy is protecting your place, am I right?"**

**"Why certainly of course."**

**"Okay then… Now who is this general guy?"**

**"He's a General Shy Guy."**

**"Oh, now we're getting somewhere. Okay now, this general guy is a shy person then why is he protecting your place? I mean, if he's shy then how did you get him to do such a thing?"**

**"………. ROAR!"**

Bowser had then let out a huge ROAR/GROWL! Bowser had looked at him in discuss and he explained once again.

**"The General Guy isn't a shy person, and he is a General Shy Guy! I know him, because I asked him to help me fend off my place. Now then, do you understand now you stupid Jackass?"**

**"……… You've lost me at the part of him being a general shy guy…"**

**"……… Oh I aught a beat the crap out of you for being so stupid!"**

Luigi had then turned to Mario and asked,

**"Do you even know who he's talking about?"**

**"I would've told you sooner, if only you hadn't led Bowser into doing a complete _Abbott & Costello _sort of _Who's On 1st_ routine."**

**"Oh, so that's what it was……… Who's _Abbott & Costello_?"**

**"……… You should really get out more often, but never you mind that now. We still have to go and help out Bowser."**

So then, the three had went on Bowser's ship by climbing on the rope-ladder that was hanging off the side of his ship. Bowser went to the helm of the ship and he had pressed a certain button and then they had set sailed off. Hours had passed on and they had finally made it to Bowser' place. There were to flying ships that were bombing the crap out of each other. The one that was mentioned earlier was indeed a normal Frigate, with a complete 32 guns with a lot of fire power, but there was one other one.

**"Oh how interesting, a Brig-Of-War with a complete 32 guns! Am I right?"**

**"You certainly are right Mario, and that over there is… General Guy."**

**Bowser had said to Mario. Luigi had then pointed out something to them.**

**"You mean that guy who's trying not to get run-through, by that Mushroom guy?"**

**"Oh, crap………."**

Bowser had said and then he spun the helm and so now, his ship was broadside and was ready to fire. The Frigate was facing front and so, Bowser had took out his cell phone and he had called up his gunner and said,

**"Fire the Frigate's haul now."**

And so, the gunner had told the crew to fire off the guns and so they did. Guns had hit the haul of the enemy's Frigate, but they had all bounced off!

**"Ah crap!"**

Bowser had exclaimed and then Luigi had asked him,

**"What's wrong? Why couldn't we break through the defenses?"**

Bowser had looked at Luigi and he said,

**"That Frigate has iron scantlings, and I don't think that our guns are strong enough to do any damage."**

**"Then we'll just have to ram it through then."**

Bowser's face had went into fear, and Mario had then looked Luigi and said,

**"Luigi Y'know something………. That just might be the case of a good plan, which I have quickly come up with."**

Mario had explained everything to the two and then he got done, and said,

**"Now you both understand right?"**

The two had nodded their heads, and so Bowser had steered the ship. They were now getting closer to the Frigate, but then the Frigate had fired on them!

**"It's time to dive!"**

Bowser had exclaimed once again, and then he pressed a different button, which then the ship had dove down. After that, Bowser had then turned the ship on it's side, and he then had called up his gunner.

**"Fire now!"**

The gunner had told his crew once again, and so they had fired off the guns. The guns had hit underneath the Frigate, and it did do a lot of damage! On the Brig-Of-War, the Mushroom guy had noticed that his ship was now burning in flames. Still sword fighting, General Guy had asked the Mushroom guy,

**"Isn't that your ship, that's getting blown to crap by my ally?"**

The Mushroom guy had looked at him and then General Guy had slashed his sword out of his hands!

**"Now what are you going to do?"**

General Guy had smiled off and asked him. The Mushroom guy had smiled evilly and he had used Hyper Beam! He had blasted General Guy into his own quarters in his ship! He had looked at his now burning ship, which was taking a lot of damage, and so he had used Hyper Beam once again. Luigi had quickly looked and then he had pointed at the Hyper Beam, which was coming towards them.

**"OH CRAP! PULL THE DAMN THING UP NOW BOWSER!"**

Bowser had tried to pull up, but at the last second his ship was hit! His ship was about to blow up and so, Bowser had called up the gunner.

**"………. ABANDON SHIP**!"

He had put his cell phone away, and then whole crew and the gunner had all shown up. They all had jumped to get onto the enemy ship, and at the last second……… BOOM! Bowser's beloved Ship-Of-The-Line had blown up… Bowser was so devastated, and then he exclaimed out loud,

**"Where's the Bastard who shot a Hyper Beam Attack into my ship!"**

The Mushroom guy had looked onto his ship and so he ran, and jumped back onto his Frigate. Bowser continued on talking.

**"That ship cost me 150,000,000 gold coins! If I ever find out who did this to me, I'm going to go and Flamethrower their Ass!"**

**"Uh Bowser……… You can go ahead and do that now."**

Luigi had pointed out to him that, the Mushroom guy was now on deck. Bowser had looked at him and said,

**"How dare you go and blow up the only war ship that I had!"**

**"Say, who are you anyway?"**

Luigi had asked, and then the Mushroom guy had snickered off and he had said,

**"Why, I'm Captain Heron Sataro, and if I'm not mistaken… Aren't you the ones who fired upon my ship first?"**

**"We certainly did, because we're here to take you down!"**

Luigi had said with a cool looking smile on his face. Captain Sataro had then rolled his eyes and said,

**"Oh I don't think so, for you see………. I am unstoppable, and I am way too powerful for you all to take me, even if it is three against one."**

**"Make that four then…"**

Captain Sataro had looked behind him and there, General Guy had stood on deck. All ragged and tired, and still he was persistent to stop Captain Sataro from his evil plans.

**"I thought that I had destroyed you!"**

**"Well, you thought wrong."**

He had taken his sword out and Captain Sataro had raised an eyebrow.

**"You want to fight me, after I defeated you once before?"**

**"I wasn't defeated, because I wasn't dead."**

**"Hmm, I see. Well then, if you want a fight… Then a fight it is."**

Captain Sataro had took out his sword, but he then called up three of his crew members. The first one was his first mate, the second on was his lieutenant, and his third was his gunner. General Guy had looked at Bowser, Mario, and Luigi and they had all nodded their heads.

**"I'm taking revenge upon my ship!"**

**"I'm willing to sacrifice my life for a friend."**

Mario had said and then Luigi was about to say something, but there was complete silence right there.

**"………. I don't really have much to say really."**

And so, the four of them had grouped up in fighting formation, and they're now ready to go and fight for vengeance!

_What will be the out come of the four? Will they survive the deadly battle? What will become of the ships? Why is Luigi such a smart-ass? Why is Mario so smart? Is Captain Heron Sataro English? Will Toad actually be included in this story? And does General Guy even have a real name? Find out next time on… Super Mario RPG2: The Tides of Time_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story that I'm still typing. Please Review... You know that you want to Smiles**

** Captain Yoshikano  
**_  
_


	2. Chapter1Dash2: The Threatening Fight!

_**Chapter1-2: The Threatening Fight!**_

_Previously on Super Mario RPG2: The Tides of Time……… Bowser's place was being under attack and Bowser had asked the Mario Bros for help, and so the three of them then all had went on Bowser's cool Ship-Of-The-Line and then they went off to Bowser's place. Once they got there, they had attacked the Frigate and then the Mushroom guy who was attacking General Guy had then blasted him and then he used Hyper Beam on Bowser's ship, and then it blew up! And so, we now find everyone on the Mushroom guy's ship, which his name is Captain Heron Sataro_

The four of them had grouped up and they were ready to go and fight. General Guy had used Quick-Slash on Captain Sataro and he had slashed him critically! Captain Sataro looked at him and said,

**"Not bad for a start, but can you dodge this?"**

Captain Sataro had thrown his sword into the air, and then a huge lighting bolt had came down and it had hit General Guy! He had fallen on deck and he was now paralyzed. Luigi had looked at him on the floor of the deck and he had heard Captain Sataro laughing, so evilly. Luigi had started spinning around in circles and then a lighting bolt had come down on him. He then had stopped spinning around in circles, and the now lighting tornado had quickly went to Captain Sataro. He heard it and he had stopped laughing and he looked at it and said,

**"Oh shit………"**

He was hit, but he wasn't paralyzed! He had looked at Luigi and said to him,

**"Luigi if I'm not mistaken, the brother who never got the spot light and is a coward, who is actually trying to fight for once. Am I right?"**

Luigi had gave him a dirty look and then he ran and tried to Jump-Kick Captain Sataro, but he moved out of the way! Captain Sataro's first mate and lieutenant had both taken out their swords, and then they started spinning in circles. Mario was caught between the two, meaning that he was in the middle of them. The two had then stopped and then they had used X-Slash on Mario! They had missed, because Mario had jumped into the air and then he had used Tornado Twister, and the two were blasted in different directions!

**"Wow that was easy."**

But then, Mario had heard something coming from up above him.

**"Oh crap…"**

The two had used a Double Team Attack on Mario! Mario was hit and he had fallen on deck. Bowser was busy trying to dodge everyone Bob-Bomb that was being thrown at him, by Captain Sataro's gunner. After a few seconds had passed, the gunner had stopped throwing Bob-Bombs and Bowser had looked and said to him,

**"What, you ran out? How sad."**

Bowser had then used Flamethrower on the gunner, and he was hit! He had fallen on deck. Bowser looked around and he had just seen that, Luigi had now fallen on deck.

**"I told you that I was too powerful for you, and yet you didn't listen… Well, it looks like…"**

But then all of a sudden……… BOOM! Bowser had used Rapid-Spin and Captain Sataro and he went flying overboard! Bowser had then looked at Captain Sataro's first mate and lieutenant, and they had looked at him. The two had then jumped over board, but they were okay, because they had jetpacks on. Bowser had then went to Mario and he had looked at him and said,

**"Mario, you can get up now."**

**"What really?"**

Mario then got up and he had looked at Bowser. He looked at Mario back and he said to him,

**"I'm surprised that your plan actually worked."**

**"Yeah I know, because usually after you trying playing "Dead", that sometimes doesn't work at all."**

The two had looked around and then they had noticed that, General Guy was standing and looking over what had appeared to be…

**"Oh God no, Luigi…"**

Mario had whispered off. He then ran to his brother who was lying on the deck, and he didn't seem to be breathing at all. Mario had kneeled by him, and he had started to cry. Bowser had went to him and he had put a hand on Mario's shoulder.

**"He was such a good brother too…"**

**"But I still am though."**

Luigi had looked at him and smiled off.

**"Oh you Bastard!"**

Mario got up and he had looked away from Luigi. He had gotten up and asked him,

**"What did I do now?"**

**"What did you do?"**

Mario turned around and said,

**"You scared the crap out of me! Don't you ever go and play dead again, not even if it means distracting the enemy…"**

**"I'm sorry Mario, and I promise that I won't ever do that again."**

**"Okay then, I forgive you."**

General Guy had looked at them all and said,

**"Well, we might as well take the spoils and dispose of that Frigate."**

**"What, get rid of the Frigate? What for?"**

Luigi had asked him, and Generl Guy explained.**  
**

**"That's what we do, so that way the enemy has no reason to get back at us."**

**"But then, wouldn't they come back just for vengeance then?"**

**"……… Hmm, that does seem possible to happen, but they won't be able to get back their original ship. Now do you understand?"**

**"……… Uh yeah, sure…"**

And so, they all had gathered up everything on Captain Sataro's ship and even including the KO gunner. They had then brought everything onto the Brig-Of-War, which is General Guy's ship. General Guy had pulled out his cell phone and had called up his gunner and said,

**"Fire the Bob-Bombs."**

He then put his cell phone away, and then he had turned the helm of the ship. He was now broadside of Captain Sataro's ship. The crew then opened fire on the Frigate, and then……… KABOOM! The Frigate had exploded and it was now gone. Bowser had looked at them all and he then said,

**"Well, it looks like that you all have saved my place…"**

**"Oh, I wouldn't say that!"**

They had looked off to the side of the ship, and they had seen Captain Sataro flying at a very fast speed. He flew up into the air and he then had looked at them all, and said,

**"I told you that I can't be beaten, and yet…"**

**"Yeah we know, and we didn't listen... We got the picture already."**

**"Wait a minute……… You're supposed to be dead!"**

**"Evidentially, I'm not supposed to be dead."**

Captain Sataro then gave him a dirty look, and he then had used Hyper Beam on Luigi, but Bowser had used Barrier just in a nick of time! The Hyper Beam had bounced off the Barrier wall, and it had then went towards Captain Sataro. He couldn't move quickly enough, and so he was critically hit! Then all of a sudden, some things were falling out of Captain Sataro's frock.

**"MY PEARLS!"**

He screamed as they had dispersed in different directions. He then had looked at them all and said,

**"It took me years for my plans to go and work, but you've all have ruined it, and especially you!"**

He had pointed out at Bowser, and he had looked at him and said,

**"And since you countered my attack, I'm going to go and make you get them back!"**

**"Oh and why should I?"**

**"You'd be surprised of what I am bound to do…"**

All of a sudden, a flash of light had covered Captain Sataro, and then it had vanished. They all had looked and… Luigi had pointed out and here is what he had said,

**"……… Oh sht………."**

**"You've certainly got that right."**

Captain Sataro had smiled very evilly. Mario then made a statement of saying that,**  
**

**"He's one of those people who can change into an animal, but I can't think of the word right now!"**

**"Now then, are you going to go and find my Pearls or not?"**

Captain Sataro had asked them, but then Bowser said to him,**  
**

**"I'd do it, if only you were a threat to us…"**

**"Oh, that can be arranged………."**

Captain Sataro had looked around and he had looked at Luigi and Mario. They were just standing there not doing anything, but then all of a sudden………. Some sort of glass box was now surrounding them! Luigi looked around and then he exclaimed,

**"Oh man, we can't get out!"**

**"Well, this is queer."**

Luigi had then looked at Mario and had asked him,**  
**

**"Wait, are you saying that trick is gay?"**

**"It's not gay, it's queer."**

**"Yes, I know that his trick is gay, but…"**

Captain Sataro had rolled his eyes and then he tried explaining to Luigi.**  
**

**"No-no-no, that's not what he's saying. What he's saying is that, my trick was a weird trick, meaning that queer means weird and not gay."**

**"Oh, I see now………. That is quite a queer trick that you did."**

**"Why thank you."**

**"No, don't thank him… He's actually saying that your trick was actually gay and not queer."**

Captain Sataro had then looked at Mario and he asked him,

**  
"Now why would he say that, instead of just calling just plain old gay?"  
**

**"Because, he thinks that he's a smart ass."**

**"I understand quite completely… Now then…"**

He had looked at Bowser and asked him once again, but with a threat this time,

**"Your friend's lives are in jeopardy, and I suggest that you go and find me all of my Pearls. So are you going to or not?"**

**"Well, that was much better than last time, so I'll have to say yes."**

The three of them had looked at Bowser and he had said to them,

**"What, I was going to say yes anyway!"**

Luigi had a confusing look on his face. He looked at Captain Sataro.**  
**

**"Wait a minute… How come it's only us that we're stuck here in this gay glass box, and that the General Guy isn't?"**

**"Well, I was just getting to that part, but thank you anyway. For you all see, he will need help and so…"**

Captain Sataro then had pointed to General Guy and he said to him,**  
**

**"I'm sending you off to go and help him as well."**

**"Well, I'm not stuck in that glass box and you probably wouldn't want me staying here, because I might get on your nerves and might make you end up killing us in all, and so I will be going with Bowser then."**

**"Okay good, but just don't go and take your sweet time otherwise, I will have your friends executed."**

And so, Bowser and General Guy had left the Brig-Of-War somehow, and they had went to the Mushroom Kingdom. They had ran inside the castle and they had found Toad in the Library. They had went to him and he had looked up at them and asked,

So how did it go? Oh wait, the two aren't with you huh?"

Bowser and General Guy had both exchanged looks. Bowser had said to Toad,

**"Look, we're in a tight spot of a bad problem right now and so…"**

**"We need your help."**

He had then closed the book that he was reading and he had said to them,

**"No problem, let me just get packed and ready to go."**

And so Toad had grabbed a few books that they might need on the trip, and then he ran off to his room of the castle. Bowser and General Guy waited outside of the castle, and then moments later Toad had showed up. Bowser looked down at Toad and he asked him,

**"You have everything now, right?"**

**"I have everything that we all might need upon our journey."**

Toad had smiled off. General Guy had looked at them and said,

**"Good, let's go then."**

_What will become of the three once they leave? Find out next time on… Super Mario RPG2: The Tides of Time_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi, Captain Yoshikano here. I would like to thank you for reading this chapter. I'm still typing the story and I will soon update this story again real soon. Please Review my story, you know that you want to...**

**Captain Yoshikano  
**


End file.
